Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of convertible furniture, single units that readily convert between two or more furniture functions. This application is for a single-unit furniture piece that may be converted between a bed, desk, and couch.
USPC: 5/2.1, 5/3, 5/7, 5/12.1, 5/17, 5/18.1, 5/32.1
Background of the Invention
Traditional furniture pieces are single-purpose items. For many consumers, having single-purpose furniture is not ideal because of space limitations within the home or workspace. Convertible or combination furniture pieces aim to solve this problem by efficiently using the limited available space to serve multiple functions. Current convertible furniture such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,052 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,715 combine bed and desk functions into one space-saving unit. U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,052 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,715 are incorporated herein in their entireties. Such furniture have several disadvantages. First, in order to allow large items such as computer monitors and speakers to remain on the desk while the furniture is in the bed configuration, the bed frame must have a considerable height. Such height is uncomfortable and awkward for a practical bed. Such furniture cannot be configured to provide a third couch function in addition to a bed and desk. Furthermore, such furniture have narrow bed frames in order to accommodate the desk portion stored beneath the bed frame.